Bluebird's Illusion
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Where Pride Edward is following his path and his brother Alphonse is trying to get his brother back! Plot set after the Pride Ed ending of Bluebird's Illusion! Please review!
1. Homunculus Nest

It was night… No once can tell why it was night…again… Not even the moon was illuminating the gray sky. Some small drops of the upcoming rain were slightly tapping the thirsty earth…as if it was a small gift from the Sky in order to erase Earth's thirst… The forest was calm. Not even a single creature…not even a mouse was running anymore. It appeared that they had sensed the strong storm that was about to come and they ran to hide in their hiding places…in their holes or in the trees hoping to find shelter from the water and the bitter cold. Humidity was high and it was piercing the bone sending a painful feeling of cold deep in the core… The last birds were flying to go back to their nests…to avoid the water that would shock them till the small and fragile bones of theirs and it would make their feathers so heavy that it would cause them to fall from the sky. Just one little bird that had the color of the clean sky flew out and sat on a small, ruined fence and released a small and sad note deeply from its small throat. The small Bluebird seemed to be weeping…as if singing a requiem to someone lost forever…

* * *

Deeply below the surface of the earth, no one can tell for sure where that is, you could hear human voices. However the creatures that were talking were not entirely human. There was a strange throne where an old man was sitting. His long, white hair seemed to be made of silver as a warm light was falling on it. He was wearing a long, white cloth that was covering his old but yet well toned body. Also his beard was long but combed well and his eyes were sparkling gold and were gazing to everything and nothing. Around him, in the strange underground shelter, some people were sitting. It was a tall and beautiful woman, with rich and wavy black hair and eyes that seemed two slits in her attractive face. Her cleavage, of her long, tight dress, was extremely low and it was giving a nice view of her full breasts. In the middle of her chest area there was a red tattoo. Close to her was sitting a short and slim man with green hair that looked like a small palm tree. He was dressed in a skirt-like cloth and a top that was revealing his flat stomach. He was barefoot but he didn't seem to be feeling the cold. He had a similar tattoo on his left thigh. He had a smirk on his face and he was sitting on a pipe casually with one knee drawn to his chest. Somewhere near, sitting on the ground was a bold, fat boy with short legs and big fat arms that was sucking his index finger like a big baby. Some saliva was running on his skin If he would open his big mouth you could see the same tattoo on his tongue. Climbing on a nearby pipe like a small monkey was another person. A skinny boy with long black hair and he had the same tattoo under his right foot. Somewhere in the corner of the room was another guy. He was huge like a giant and his body was spelled up by his large muscles but he was snoring constantly not bothering even raise his head or try to sleep in a more comfortable position from his sitting one. For another time, the same tattoo was on his right scapula. Leaning against a wall there was another well-built man with his dark hair up, a pointed face and sharp, pointed teeth. He had the same tattoo on the back of his left hand. He blew on his fingers so his nails would clean said.

"Man…I am getting bored as all seven hells in here!"

"Then why don't you take a nap like Sloth, Greed?" the green-haired man said

"Wrath! Stop playing around like a small, annoying monkey!" the lady said to the child with the black hair.

"Monkey!" the bold, fat boy repeated.

"And what are you, Lust? His mother?" the green-haired man snapped at her bored

The woman named Lust sighed.

"Sharp as always, Envy!"

Envy's answer was a smirk. Wrath let go of the pipe and jumped, landing perfectly on his feet…

"Lust…I'm hungry…" the bold boy whimpered again

"You should wait, Gluttony. Father said we rest here for a little"

"Oh…Okay…"

These people…were not humans. They were and they weren't. They were artificial human beings that were created by using living humans! So they used to be humans…but now they felt something more than that. They were Homunculus!

"By the way, Father…" Envy spoke again, "Why do we have to have to accept Full Metal? It is crazy! He thinks he is someone! In the first days I thought…"

"Full Metal…is no more…" the old man, named Father, spoke

"That's right Envy. He is dead long now…"

"Dead! Dead!" Gluttony repeated like an echo

Envy scoffed.

"Right. He is dead…I was in front of that when it happened! By the way, though, have you seen Pride among us? No! He thinks he is someone! He is too good to be with us? Are we worse than him?"

"Envy that's enough!" Father interrupted him, "He is my son like all of you. You must learn how to accept each other!"

Wrath giggled but also grinned revealing his sharp teeth. His violet eyes were sparkling with unreadable emotions. Envy growled deep in his throat.

"He killed Wrath…" mumbled

"And now we have a new one. It is as simple as that!" Lust reminded him

"Humph!" Envy mumbled.

Greed chuckles in amusement.

"At last we are having some fun!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Envy spat at him

"Envy!" Father said again.

"Fine!" he pouted looking elsewhere.

"By the way…has he remembered anything yet?" Lust questioned.

Envy shook his head.

"Nothing yet. He can't remember anything!"

"What if he remembers his past?" Wrath asked

"He won't" Father said.

"How do you know that? What if he remembers?" Envy said enraged.

"He doesn't want to remember!" Father answered calmly.

Everyone went silent looking at him.

"My dear son can't remember because he doesn't want to. The memory he has been though was really painful so his mind has erased it. When he received the Philosopher's Stone in his veins like every single of you did, he lost anything that connected him with his previous life. But while all of you can remember some things, or even everything from your previous life, before Lapis entered your system, Pride is still refusing to remember. He is now living in the darkness he chose himself for himself and only he has the power to bring those memories back. However he won't do it. He doesn't want to."

"It makes sense" Lust said with a smirk, "I guess it is better this way though. Pride is ours now and he will never return to what he was before. It appears the strings that connected him with his previous life are cut forever"

"Not all of them…" Greed remarked in deep thought

"Not all of them?" Wrath asked confused.

Sloth snorted a little and barely raised his head to look around confused. It was a vague second when he wondered what they were talking about before his head dropped again and he fell asleep on the spot in an instant!

"Ah, right! You mean his talent…" Lust said.

"Nonsense!" Envy commented. "Everyone has an ability as a Homunculus. Wrath had the Ultimate Eye, you have the power to extend your nails in a blink of eye, Sloth cannot be harmed by weapons and holds great strength. Greed is the Ultimate Shield. Gluttony can eat almost anything. The new Wrath can combine his body with anything and make his body some kind of Chimera while I can change in any form I desire. I don't find it strange Pride has an ability too."

"Yes but…remember he can use Alchemy…something that we can't use…"

Father remained silent listening to the conversation. Envy leaned his head in his hand.

"I wonder…what's going on in his head…I wonder…"

* * *

Deeply…in a tunnel consisting of pipes and cables…there deeply in the shadows was another person. He was sitting with his back against the wall with one knee drawn to his chest… He was dressed in a skirt too and his top was also barely covering his chest leaving his stomach bare, revealing his flat, lean but strong body. His body was covered in various red marks and the well-known tattoo was on his left shoulder. His hair was long and golden. They were flowing on his shoulders like a waterfall of gold. His eyes were two pools of melted gold…but they were distant…they appeared looking to nowhere. There, in his small hiding place, the small-sized man had his head lowered. He seemed melancholic as if he had something in mind…but in reality he had nothing. His mind was blank. He didn't want to think. He knew that he had a purpose and that was all that he needed to know. So for now on…he wanted to be sank in his own silence…in his quiet place…alone…

He didn't remember who he was…

He didn't want to remember…

He was the one that he was…

He was Pride…

* * *

**Here is a fanfic I decided to start based on the game Bluebird's Illusion and on the ending of Pride Ed!**

**There is no need for you to know the game to read this! (I don't know it well either!) It is mixed with Brotherhood and FMA characters!**

**I hope you like it so far and I hope to see some reviews from you guys! Dedicated to all Full Metal Alchemist Fans! Thank you!**


	2. I miss him

The_ darkness seemed to be all around him…he could feel the weakness in his entire body but that fatigue seemed to be fading bit by bit… There was a sticky liquid all over him…it had to be warm some time ago…it had the really strong smell of iron… What was it…? Was it…blood…? Blood…all over him… How did he end up there? He didn't know…all he knew was that his limbs seemed to be moving again…his body was slightly moving but it seemed weak… He could feel that he was naked and the cold was slightly more than he was used to. He could feel his body full with hard places… What were they…? Bones…? Yes. Bones…they were bones of his, own, body. He had never felt them so intensely before… His body seemed unable to hold him up… And then he was hearing some voices around him…a small tear ran down his cheek… Why was he crying? Why was he on the ground? The voices increased around him and they seemed distant… He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and then a blanket covering him… He smiled a little…for he knew…he was safe now…_

* * *

"Iron Soul! Iron Soul!" he heard a voice.

"Huh?" Alphonse Elric snapped from his thoughts.

He saw a tall man with black, short hair looking at him. He immediately stood up and saluted.

"General!"

Roy Mustang smirked.

"Daydreaming again, Major Elric?"

"Uhh…I apologize, sir! It is just…"

"Never mind I know… You are thinking of that again am I not right?"

Alphonse nodded.

"I still can't understand…how Nii-san was able to…to do all that!"

"Yes…Full Metal was pretty desperate to save our lives…I guess he owned us one!"

"Yes…but in what cost? I still try to figure out what is going on! What did he give in return of…all that? I don't know!"

"Hmm…"

They both remained silent. They were both lost in memories…memories of the near past…it had been three years already…

"Go home and rest Iron Soul! You need it!"

"Are you sure General? I mean I don't mind to…"

"Positive, Major! Go home now. We will have time to finish this paperwork tomorrow!"

Alphonse saluted gratefully and then he left the Headquarters' building. Out in the street it was a calm night. The sky was full with stars. The young Major sighed and kept walking. He still was trying to understand what had happened that day three years ago… The last thing he remembered was that he had protected his brother and Envy had stabbed him…he knew that he had to be dead but then…then he saw the light of a transmutation and then…everything went black. Then he was found lieing on the street coated in blood…and he was in his own body! Yes. He remembered that Edward had made a deal with the Homunculus to make him a new body, which they did but that body had started rejecting him too…and then…everything had happened too fast… Envy took Ed to fulfill his part of the deal…he and Roy had followed him, following the clues they managed to find, and then they found him, hurt… Alphonse had tried to get him out but…but Edward leaded him more inside to a Transmutation Circle and said that he would manage to bring him to his original body back this time. Alphonse had refused to let him do that sacrifice and then…Envy had come there along with King Bradley, Wrath, to take him down. He had protected him…the same did Roy Mustang. And then…this happened! How? How could he get his original body after all? When Risa Hawkeye and her team found him, they told him that his body was completely naked and it was nothing else but skin and bone. His hair was long as if he hadn't cut them in years and his nails were also long. Also…he was around fourteen years old again! So his body was in the Gate after all…and time seemed to be moving more slowly in there… He was taken to the hospital so the necessary nutrition would be provided to him…and then he saw…Roy Mustang was brought there as well! He had some serious burnings on his left side but nevertheless he was fine… Roy had said that he had closed the wounds using fire but…but the serious damage in his internal organs was fixed for some unknown reason. Alphonse knew that it had something to do with that transmutation light…and he knew that Edward had something to do with that… It took almost a month for Alphonse to be able to walk on his own… When he gained some weight and some fat was added in his skinny body, he was able to walk to small distances in order to exercise himself. Meanwhile Roy was out of the hospital but he was visiting him often. Alphonse was passing his time with reading and studying Alchemy. For some reason he couldn't just accept the fact that his brother disappeared! For every question, was an answer! The only thing he had to do was find it! When he was able to leave the hospital, he decided to continue his studies as an alchemist so, two years later he took the State Alchemist Test and passed being the second youngest State Alchemist in Amestris History (after his brother) and received the name "Iron Soul Alchemist". The reason was quite simple. Alphonse had created a Transmutation Circle and made two gloves with it. The one had the first half and the other had the other half of his Circle. Therefore in order to transmute he had to clap his hands together (the way his brother used to do) and then he could transmute. This wasn't the reason though. Alphonse saw that his soul was now quite…flexible let's say! He realized that he could transfer part of his soul into metallic armors and control them! This was something really new to them and they took him as a State Alchemist and that was the reason he got the name "Iron Soul Alchemist" and the silver watch that proved his authority. So there he was now… Seventeen years old Major…Major Alphonse Elric, the Iron Soul Alchemist…

* * *

He reached the house. It was the house, military had originally given to his brother, the youngest Colonel in history, but now since he was a State Alchemist too they allowed him to keep it. Alphonse had grown his hair too. His brother used to have long hair but now he had started lengthening them too. They were now long like his brother's and he usually had them up in a ponytail. It was for him…it was for his brother… However even though his appearance seemed to be "honoring the dead" in reality he had made a promise to himself to find his brother no matter what! It was as if some unknown power was telling him that his brother was alive somewhere! Alphonse sighed and washed his hands to go to eat his dinner and go to sleep then he heard a knock on his door. We went and opened. He saw General Mustang and Lisa Hawkeye.

"Good evening, Iron Soul" he greeted him.

There was no need for formalities so Alphonse smiled to them and let them come in.

"I hope we do not disturb you" Risa said

"No, of course not. I was ready to have dinner actually but since you are here I can offer you something. Do you wish something to drink first? Then we can have dinner together."

They looked at each other and then smiled to him.

"Thank you for the invitation Alphonse" Risa said.

Soon after dinner they were sitting in the living room. Lisa and Roy were sipping some whiskey slowly while Alphonse had a glass of milk.

"Ahh.." Mustang sighed, "This country will definitely collapse in the end!"

"They haven't come to a conclusion yet?" Alphonse asked.

"No. It appears they can't choose the new President. They are between General and some other Generals from the North and South. The problem is that this country is without a head for three years" Risa said

Roy took another sip from his drink.

"Every decision is taken after agreement of us four but sometimes when we can't come to an agreement…we even end up in a civil war between North and South, East and West!"

Alphonse looked down.

"I hope…they'll choose you, General Mustang…" he whispered.

Roy smiled.

"Should I say thanks or you are trying to get a promotion?" says teasingly

However Alphonse sighed deeply and tears had filled his eyes.

"Nii-san…always trusted you…no matter what he used to say…"

Risa looked at him sympathetically. Roy didn't say anything. He finished his drink and said to Risa:

"It's time to leave…it is late and Iron Soul needs rest…"

"Yes, sir!" she got up and left the room.

Roy looked at Alphonse who was trembling slightly.

"I miss him…I miss him so much…" he mumbled, tears falling on his cheeks.

"I know it…" he said

He touched his shoulder sympathetically. Alphonse looked up through his tears and then leaned his head on Roy's chest and cried… Only Roy seemed to understand…only he was there that day…only he was also saved by Ed …and he cried…

* * *

Later Roy and Risa were walking away in the night…some fireflies were floating all around like sparkles of a calm fire… Roy stopped in the serene of night.

"General?" Risa questioned.

"Have you seen the sky tonight, Lieutenant?"

She looked up as well.

"Indeed, sir…it is really beautiful…"

"Sometimes we forget…that we must be grateful for being able to see it…for one more night…" Roy whispered again.

He then smiled a bitter smile and started walking again…Risa started following him. They were surrounded by the dark blue of night…some fireflies were floating all around like sparkles of a calm fire…the hymn of the sleeping Mother Nature...

* * *

**My second chapter! Now we move on to Central Headquarters! I know that the game practically...well thy die but never shows that they are _actually_dead. Wrath told Edward that he didn't manage to save them but I thought...what if in the end he HADa succeeded? Here is my explanation!**

**Edward's last alchemical reaction fixed the damage in Roy's internal organs, giving him the chance to close the wounds with fire (like in the manga) while he had fixed Alphonse in his real body! (again inspired by the manga )**

**Also now Alphonse is a State Alchemist, Iron Soul Alchemist, because he can transfer part of his soul in armors (like in the Movie) also Alphonse here is the stylr he was in the Movie (Conqueror of Shaballa)**

**Also Amestris is trying to find a new President but they can't choose. Roy is one candidator but there are three more! The country is without a President for three years...**

**Please review!:)**


	3. Meeting the Dead

"Damn! It's still raining!" Envy complained.

Lust rolled eyes.

"Quit complaining Envy! We will get out eventually!"

Envy growled.

"Why on Earth are we rotting in here?"

Then…the man on the chair, Father, took a breath as if waking up. All Homunculus went silent as if some great event had just happened!

"It is time…" Father said in a low, calm voice.

Everyone gasped slightly…in admiration…in anticipation…in eagerness…

"Stars have set on position again… It's time for us to move on…"

"Finally!" Greed said cracking his knuckles a little

Lust smirked and Gluttony kept on sucking his index finger. Wrath was grinning almost jumping happily. Even Sloth that was sleeping as usually stopped snoring and raised his head a little. Envy was barely holding himself! Finally!

"Envy" Father's name echoed again.

"Yes!"

"Go and fetch Pride"

"Pride?"

"Yes. It is time for him to play his part…"

Envy frowned a little.

"Go and fetch him…Envy…"

"Fine, fine…"

Envy started walking in the tunnel. He then, among all those pipes and stuff, found the small hole in the wall. It was located around four meters from the ground. He smirked a little revealing his sharp teeth. He leaped from the ground and climbed into the hole. After crawling on four for a couple of meters he finally found him. He was on his usual position again…his back against the wall, one knee drawn to his chest and his arm resting over it…his one glove that was shorter than the other was revealing more red marks on his right arm. He seemed to be spacing out as usually.

"Hey! Hey, Pride!" Envy called in a rather rude way, "Wake up Pride!"

Pride raised his head a little and his dull, golden eyes fixed upon him.

"What is it?" he questioned in a low voice.

"Father requires your presence! The time has come! Well, move it already!"

"Yes." Pride answered

He followed Envy. His eyes had that melancholic stare. He seemed like it didn't matter to him weather he moved or weather he stayed there forever. But he followed anyway. He knew that it was his duty to do so.

"Hey, Pride! What are you spacing out for? You should be happy that we are getting out to have some fun" Envy told him while they were walking.

His voice was full with his usual sarcastic tone.

"Oh! I get it! You are really excited and you wanna hide it after all!" he grinned.

"What are you talking about…? This is something Father wants from me… It is my duty… Just that…" Pride replied in a low voice and walked forward.

Envy remained behind for a second and gritted his teeth.

"Ts!" he hissed, "Is that so…?" he mumbled to himself…

They finally reached the big room.

"Huh?" Lust exclaimed turning her head to see them coming.

"Pride!" Gluttony said once before taking his index finger to his mouth again.

Pride paid no mind to them and walked to the throne where Father was sitting. He stopped in front of it and kneeled to his one knee.

"Father…you requested my presence…" he simply said.

His voice showed no emotion at all. Father turned around and looked at him.

"Pride…" he said, "Stand up…"

Pride obeyed.

"Rain will stop soon…you and the others are going out… It is time for you to fulfill your job… Finally…the time has come…"

Pride kept looking with the same melancholic look on his face and showed no emotion at all.

"Yes." He only said.

Father stood up and the pipes that were connected with his back disconnected. He walked towards Pride and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go my son…along with all the others…and always remember…humans is your enemy now…"

Pride bowed his head slightly.

"Yes."

* * *

Back at the Central Headquarters the soldiers were working as usually. Alphonse was in his office checking on some things when Roy came in.

"General!" he saluted him standing up.

Roy saluted back and then gave him permission to put his hand down and sit back on his chair.

"You should cheer up a little, Iron Soul."

"I know…it is just…"

"I know you miss him but nothing will come out of it if you are still in this state"

Alphonse smiled a small smile.

"You're right…maybe that is what I need so…I'll find a lead to-…"

His sentence was left unfinished when a loud explosion made them jump up.

"What was that!" Alphonse asked alarmed.

"I have no idea…" Roy was already putting his gloves on, "…But I won't stay here to find out by someone else!"

Alphonse nodded his head with a determined look on his face and both ran outside. Risa was already there.

"General!"

"What in all hells happened here?"

"Some strange and dangerous people are reported and they are coming to Central Headquarters. They have reported to us that they have strange powers…"

"Homunculus…" Roy finished the sentence for her.

Risa had barely time to nod before long fingernails came out of nowhere in a blink of an eye and cut one of the tanks that was in front of the Central Headquarters. Soldiers were yelling in fear. Lust was coming with a huge smile craved on her lips…Gluttony was coming after her, saliva coming out of his mouth.

"Can I eat them?" he questioned, panting as if he couldn't wait anymore

"Don't leave a hair Gluttony!" Lust told him.

The fat Homunculus grinned and jumped. Before the poor soldier, that was close to them had time to react, his head was smashed between Gluttony's bloodthirsty teeth. Meanwhile on the other corner the scenery was reminding them of a battlefield too! Roy's flames were lighting out of nowhere and the gunshots were also echoing everywhere. A young boy with black hair that was combining his body with everything he wanted and a man that his body was turning into a shield that wouldn't be harmed! On the other corner a giant was technically dragging his feet to walk and he was flipping over the tanks as if they were toys and he kept huffing and complaining about the hard work he had to do! Alphonse was clapping his hands together so he could create spears and swords like his brother did before him and now he was trying to fight the Homunculus! He had already transferred part of his soul in some armors or other metal objects and they were "fighting" by his side as well. Alphonse was using all the fighting techniques he knew! Gasped and turned his head around. Gluttony!

"Can I eat him?"

"Stay back!" Alphonse yelled.

Gluttony attacked! Alphonse clapped his hands and supported himself on his hands, on Gluttony's head, doing a leap in the air landing away from Gluttony while the Homunculus's head exploded in thousands of pieces spilling blood everywhere. Alphonse was still shocked when he looked back and then his eyes widened in horror when he saw the creature's head coming back.

"No! Impossible!" he exclaimed!

The Homunculus had revived completely! Alphonse tried again to stab him but with no result! One of the armors he was controlling with his soul came by his side and started to fight with Gluttony! The gluttonous Homunculus bit down the steel armor and…the armor melted in his mouth! Alphonse was seriously trying not to panic! Roy Mustang appeared and snapped his fingers setting the monster on fire. Alphonse had the chance to stand on his fit when he heard laughter…a really familiar laughter! He turned around to see a large, black horse with big teeth and glowing eyes. The horse then started to change till it transformed…to Envy!

"Yo, Alphonse-kun! Oh no…sorry now it's Iron Soul right?" he said mockingly

"Envy!" Alphonse exclaimed angrily.

It was him! The Homunculus who took his brother away! The one he was expecting to see!

"You look pretty well for a dead boy, Iron Soul!" Envy smirked

"What have you done to Nii-san!" Alphonse demanded

"Whaat? The little alchemist here is rather impatient!" Envy mocked him.

A huge grin crept on Envy's lips.

"Full Metal is dead!" he said.

"No! I don't believe you! He can't be!" Alphonse yelled

Envy only grinned again.

"Well there are things you must see from yourself. Hey! Pride! Come here anyway!"

Then he heard soft and calm footsteps. Someone was coming. He was holding his breath and he was ready to clap his hands again. He saw a bare foot through the dust-mist…and then a silhouette…and then the blonde hair and then… Alphonse's eyes widened in pure horror and fear for the first time in his life. His heart stopped and he had froze there…not able to move…a single muscle…

"N-Nii-san…" he croaked out.

His voice was barely heard… He had got pallid. As if he was seeing a ghost

"Nii-san…"

In front of him was standing Pride… In the past known as Edward Elric…

* * *

**Here is my second chapter! I am sorry it took me so much! Well apparently Alphonse Elric meets...his brother!**

**Nothing more to add. And in my story Alphonse or the others do not know that Homunculus can't be killed that easily yet...**

**Please review! Enjoy!**


	4. Pride Edward

"N-Nii-…san…"

Pride Edward was looking forward with no interest or as if he didn't care weather they lived, died or simply disappeared from the face of Earth! He took a step closer.

"F-Full Metal…" Roy stuttered.

Alphonse was still frozen in his spot. His hands had a small distance from each other to the positions they had stopped…ready to clap, but never did.

"Whaaat?" Envy mocked scratching the inside of his war with his finger, "Humans are truly idiots after all. I told you that Full Metal ochibi-chan is dead didn't I?"

"Full Metal! Full Metal wake up! Full Metal!" Roy was yelling at him

However Pride Ed was standing there without moving a muscle. It was as if he was somehow hypnotized! Envy placed a hand over his shoulder, approaching him from behind and then whispered in his ear from behind:

"Remember Pride…humans are our enemies…"

"Yes." Pride replied plainly.

Envy grinned revealing his teeth.

"Eliminate them Pride…they must all be eliminated!"

"Understood."

And then in front of terrified Alphonse's eyes, Pride Edward clapped his hands together, the way he always did, and when he opened them again, the transmutation light went off to reveal a large scythe! Alphonse's heart was ready to break! His brother was using Alchemy! Like he used to do so, so many years ago…but now…he was completely ignoring the principle of Equivalent Exchange…as if he had formed this scythe from a single fiber of the gloves he was wearing! Pride held the scythe on his shoulders with only one hand. He was looking with his empty eyes at the people in front of him…

"Everyone! Kill everyone Pride!"

"Very well."

Pride started to approach slowly and patiently as if he had all the time he needed! Alphonse was still frozen in his position. His mind was yelling at him to move…his heart was telling him to see through those frozen, golden eyes and see his long lost brother…but his legs were frozen…his mind was frozen… He didn't know what to do! Even his hands were still frozen ready to clap…but never did…

"Run, Iron Soul!" Roy yelled.

Alphonse wouldn't move! Roy's voice was like a far away echo in his ears and head… Pride was still walking and the soldiers around shot him! The bullets went through his shoulder and leg. Pride stopped for a second…and before everyone's eyes his wounds healed in a minute with a slow, wet sound like the one you hear when you unstuck your leg from the mud! Pride looked at them and then swirled the scythe skillfully and easily and cut at their guns like butter!

"Iron Soul! Run!" Roy yelled again.

And Pride was walking towards him

"Iron Soul!"

Then Pride was there and he was ready to cut poor Alphonse in two if finally Alphonse hadn't returned to reality and he hadn't jump aside so the heavy scythe lost him for barely a few inches…Alphonse was saved but not to fight…to run! He really ran! He started to run with all the strength he had to his feet! He didn't know why his courage had left him! He just couldn't stand there! He just couldn't! And he could hear someone running after him! He knew who it was! It was Pride! He was after him! He was running after him steadily with a rhythm…like the lion who is after its pray…

"Major Elric!" some soldiers yelled.

A tank took position in front of Pride-Ed. Pride barely looked at it.

"You're in the way" he said plainly.

And then with one single but yet powerful move of his scythe the tank was cut in two from side to side! The soldiers were also frozen from fear and surprise as Pride moved in a flash move and he kept running after Alphonse…

* * *

Alphonse was out of breath as he stopped to take some rasped breaths… His mind was still in a daze… He was being hunted…by his own brother! By a Homunculus that looked like him! Suddenly the blade from the scythe passed by his head and missed him for some pathetic inches! Alphonse screamed and jumped aside only to see the expressionless face of Pride looking at him!

"No…p-please…" he managed to whisper.

It was terror the feeling he was feeling! Pure terror… It wasn't the fact that his brother was holding the scythe…it wasn't even the fact that he was seeing his face on a body of a Homunculus… What made him feel pure terror was the blank look in his eyes… He was expressionless…like he didn't care weather everyone around him died the most painful death or not… He was feeling as if he could see deeply into his soul…and at the same time seeing to nothing! He simply ran again but with a flash move…there he was in front of him again!

"I told you, you are slow!" Pride said

He would have cut his head with the scythe if Alphonse hadn't dodged his attack in time. Desperate he ran again and then clapped his hands together, finally and touched two armors that were close by they started to move but when he thought that he had shield himself, a slash appeared and the next moment the armors were cut like butter! Alphonse screamed again and fell to the ground… He barely had time to roll to his shoulder and avoid the next hit from the scythe. Right now he was in total panic! His mind was blank and he couldn't recall a single thing from what his Teacher had told him about self-defense and attack! It didn't matter weather he had faced tough guys before! Yes. He had faced tough situations and even people who wanted to kill him! However now…in front of those empty eyes…in front of those empty eyes he was feeling powerless! He was feeling…insignificant! He couldn't face that blank stare…and also…he could never face that blank stare from his own brother! He had never seen his brother looking at him that way! Pride Ed attacked again! Alphonse jumped back… Finally his instinct woke up and he clapped his hands together and toughed the ground. A large spear started to form from the ground… His brother had done it in the past…many times… He grabbed it and started swinging it so he stopped the scythe's blade from the flat side. For the first time Pride's expression changed. Well when we say "changed" we mean that his eyebrows barely twitched once in a light surprise but it was barely noticeable and lasted for a mare second.

"So you can fight?" he made it sound like a question.

Alphonse hissed a little and jumped back holding his new weapon.

"Good" Pride said, "It will be more interesting this way!"

He attacked again. The clanging from the two weapons hit each other echoed around and then another and another… Alphonse was fighting with everything he had now…as if his fighting spirit or rather his will to survive had waken up inside him. Pride was fighting too but nothing in his face proved any effort or fatigue! Suddenly in the blink of an eye Pride was right behind Alphonse.

"I told you…you are slow…" Pride whispered

Alphonse barely had time to see him with the corner of his eye and gasp a little before seeing the glow of the sun on the blade of the scythe! He quickly, as quickly as he could, turned the spear to stop the scythe but then…the next moment the spear was cut into pieces of metal that were flying around…his eyes were widened…

Like Edward used to look…when Scar had destroyed his auto-mail…

His moment-flashback was interrupted by another attack! He fell on the ground and now he was looking up at his brother!

"Nii-san…" he whispered…tears falling from his eyes

Pride raised his scythe…

"…Please…"

"It's over…" Pride said in a low voice and attacked..

Alphonse screamed and crawled on his butt a brew steps back… However Pride, expressionless as always, raised his scythe again. Alphonse, desperate, clapped his hands together and grabbed a peace of one of the armors Pride had cut a few minutes ago… The transmutation light appeared again and formed…a shield… Alphonse held it in front of him so Pride's scythe. The terrifying clanging was heard again! And Pride kept on trying to hit him…and Alphonse was now yelling and crying…the scythe kept on hitting on his shield even forming sparkles… He hit again…and again…and again…

"Enough with playing around" Pride said and with a swift move cut Alphonse's shield in two…

"This is the end…"

Alphonse watched him raising his scythe in the air

"No!" he now yelled.

Pride prepared himself

"Nii-san no!"

He downed the scythe abruptly and Alphonse screamed in tears

"STOOOOOOOOOP!"

And then…the scythe stopped a few inches from his face. For a second their eyes met…Pride's cold, golden ones and his hazel teary ones… Pride looked upwards.

"Our time is up…" he whispered as if nothing happened.

The transmutation light formed again and the scythe disappeared…the way it had appeared….

"Retreat" he simply said as if he was some kind of machine that took an order and leaped away…

Alphonse simply curled up to where he was…and cried…cried his eyes out…like his brother had when Barry the Chopper almost killed him… His brother…his only brother was…a Homunculus…? Was that a lie…? Was that an illusion…? Or was it reality…? The others soon found him there…

And he was still crying…

* * *

**Here is another chappie! I am soooooo sorry I was so slooooooow! I am really sorry and I hope you are still reading this!**

**Pride Edward vs Alphonse Elric!**

**However Alphonse got panicked by the fact that he saw his brother! I was inspired by the episode of the FMA with Barry the Choopper when Edward was almost killed by him! (Episode 8 Philosopher's Stone)**

**Here Pride's ability is to use Alchemy...but...he doesn't follow the principle of "Equivalent Exchange"! What's going on?! Wait and see!**  
**The last scene where Edward is hitting Alphonse's shiels again inspired by the last moments when Barry was trying to hit Edward watch?v=is2z1-5D45w (4:34 the moment)**

**Music that would fit: watch?v=TP36VNWcpyU**

**I hope you liked it! Please...PLEASE review me!**  
**Enjoy!**


End file.
